


Concealment

by Alice_Marie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aural Kink, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emperor Hux, Hand Jobs, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is a Tease, Kylo Ren Angst, M/M, Spanking, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Marie/pseuds/Alice_Marie
Summary: “Just tonight…” Ben pleads, “I will let your will reign. Tonight... I bow to you. To you, Hux!”It's time for the truth to be realised. Kylo Ren has been cruel to Armitage since the day they've met. Now, Ben Solo comes to apologise to him and finally yeild to his desires. Will Hux greet Ben with violence? Or is there another way for Hux to have his reward?





	Concealment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I hope you enjoy this dose of Kylux! As the "Alice" from Alice Marie, it's my first posted smut so I hope you enjoy!!! ❤️

Ben kneels to him. Weariness, as well as the ever-present darkness and solemnity in his startlingly gentle eyes. It is more than exhaustion. It is defeat. A willing defeat. Either that, or a blatant display of surrender that makes Hux's lips curve into a smug smirk of clumsily hidden satisfaction. 

“Hit me.” Ben tells him. His voice is resigned. Quiet. “If you want…” 

Hux’s smirk fades away. It… it isn't what he wants. Not anymore. He looks at Ben's gangly form, cast in shadow, sourly.

“ ... No.” 

He answers Ben with a single, sharp word, knowing it will either torture him or finally release that tension that has left his shoulders hunched, his majestic face lowered to the floor.

With that final word, Hux turns away. He has no more business to fight Ben. No more will to inflict pain on a body that won't respond. The firm, but familiar touch of long fingers halts his progress and his breath. Ben has reached out… and taken his hand...

“Please.” 

A truly pitiful word and sight. Ben looks up at Hux now, his eyes are as wide as a child's, even now, even after all the years they have travelled through. All the experiences they've shared.

“I'm sorry.” Ben whispers.

Hux is paralysed by Ben's gaze, by his grip of Hux's hand. He has no choice. Turning back to face him, he comes to kneel in front of Ben, putting them on the same level and very little distance between them.

“I'm not going to hurt you.” Hux repeats numbly. 

There has been… too much pain… too many bruises in the mirror. Suppressed tears, like how Ben suppresses them now. No matter what they might want to believe, neither of them are invincible. 

“Im… I'm tired of that, now.” Armitage tries to explain it.

He is not sure he can. Not sure if Ben hears him. If he understands any of it. There is a vacancy in Ben's sorrow. Even in the building intensity that follows as his eyes focus and neither of them blink. Finally Ben works his jaw. He swallows, hard. His wild mass of hair is almost laughable… yet it's untamed beauty… how delightfully thick the texture is…

“ ... Me too.” Ben finally confesses as an answer. His voice is still small.

Hux reaches to Ben's hair. Now, it has come down over his eyes. Hux snorts, softly pulling it away. Like pulling back a curtain to reveal the irresistible, pale light of the stars and moon, captured in his skin, framed by those strands of midnight sky, falling in waves from his scalp. Ben doesn't move or flinch at Hux's touch. He bravely raises his face. Perhaps, despite his apology, there is even some trace of defiance left in the way he points his chin. In the way his eyes seem permanently locked on Hux's expression as the fiery-haired General moves to stand, turn, and attempt to walk away once more. He is cold. Ben will have to try harder to melt the ice that has built itself into his flesh. 

Sure enough, he does try harder. Ben kneels low, bowing his head and extending his arms across the floor. The sliding movement is just enough to make Hux shoot a glance behind his shoulder to observe... Ben behaving so obediently… in so submissive a posture as this... And for Hux's sake...

“I've done… so much wrong.” Ben protests, louder now. There's a near-irresistible note of desperation. “Just tonight…” Ben pleads, “I will let your will reign. Tonight... I bow to you. To you, Hux!” 

His pleading… it is overwhelming. Is this a dream? Has Ben's arrogant pride so truly and devastatingly been drowned by his loneliness? Has it truly come to this? Him serving up himself? How can Hux refuse such an opportunity? How can he refuse this perfectly laid feast of desire? Hux returns to him, the heels of his boots striking the black, pristine floor tiles until his shadow is cast over Ben again. The temptation... the NEED; He has dreamt of this, yearned for this, for so many years... 

~

Ben is not intimidated by Hux's heavy walk, even as his heartbeat begins to quicken. He doesn't dare to lift his eyes until he feels a cool, leather hand lace under his chin, raising his face until he meets Hux's chilling look. It's a beautiful coldness. He has not realised until this moment just how precious it is to be touched by someone who makes himself untouchable. A great temple of ice that Ben will melt into water with the heat of his passion, comparable only to the mirroring heat contained so secretively inside of Hux. Ben sees on Hux's face the crack of that rare and lethal smile. That devious grin. 

“Well. If you do insist, dear knight…” His voice is low and sly, sending a small shiver along Ben's spine. 

He has finally accepted. Ben closes his eyes. Before he is beaten by Hux's harsh knuckles, he must relish in the sensation of his more tender touch at his face… his cool and covered fingertips tracing Ben's shamefully throbbing pulse.

“Take off... your clothes.” 

Ben blinks, opening his eyes at the sound of Hux's simple command. His lips part, working wordlessly as his face flushes. He thinks at first he might have somehow misheard... Hux wants him to take... he wants him to take off...

Hux’s smile grows wider at Ben's clumsy and obvious surprise. 

“Take them off, my Prince,” Hux coos, “before I take them off you myself…”

Ben’s thoughts grow hard to process. He doesn't think this is real. He… he was expecting Hux to beat him, not whatever this is… Still, he begins to do as he is told. His fingers thumble to find the edges of the tunic, but he is taking too long.

Hux takes him, abruptly and somewhat roughly, by the shoulders, pulling him to his feet before reaching for the hem of his tunic and forcefully ripping it from his body.

Ben, feeling his chest is now exposed, shivers more visibly. He tries to stand tall but he barely even has enough time to stabilise himself before...

Hux flings down his trousers in an instant, leaving them gathered around his ankles. He begins to pace around the exposed Ben like something wild. Something ready to feast... It settles in Ben's mind: what his true desires are. Ben is slack-jawed still. How long have they both waited for this? How long since Hux has been able to deduce Ben's most profane wish?

Ben slips his feet from the bottoms of his trousers. He lifts his eyes to Hux... who is still scanning his exposed body up and down like meat. Ben pouts, his shoulders squaring, but his heart is lodged in his throat. He tries to back away... But instead meets the solid, metallic surface of the wall.

It is obvious that neither of the two now possess shields: the masks with their uniforms they would wear outside of private quarters. Neither can suppress how they have anticipated this moment. Ben can hear Hux's heavy breaths. He wants to open his mouth to yell at him to just… TOUCH him already! But before he can do so, Hux is the first to speak:

“Tell me…” He begins dangerously, a smile still dancing in the hard lines of his features, “to whom do you belong tonight?”

Ben feels the excitement in his every movement. In his words… his pacing... Armitage is enjoying this...He is unpredictable. Tactical. This is a different confrontation altogether that Ben is hardly prepared for. Ben's breath hitches. He is cautious, but he cannot go back on it now. He has sworn himself. Even he, a man of darkness and blasphemy, cannot ignore his code. His promises. For just one night, he reminds himself, he is the red-haired General's… property.

“To you…” Ben’s voice trembles. 

He gulps it down. No more weakness… just acceptance.

Hux’s smile, like the flash of a blade, grows even wider. His pacing around Ben grows closer in proximity. Ben clenches his teeth as Hux draws the leather strip of his belt from his trousers in one swift motion.

“And…” Hux slips the line of the belt through his hands, now only a couple of steps from Ben. “What am I to you?”

Ben swallows down his resolve, his pride, his sense, his fear if anyone in the Order… even if Rey... should see him like this... He instead focuses on Hux's marble, statuesque form, his long, gloved, skeletal fingers and the damning smirk on that smug face... What is the right answer to his question? Is there a right answer?

“You are…” Ben takes in a breath, “strong. You are formidable. You are clever…A genius…”

“Kneel.” Hux is bold enough to order it.

Ben hesitates. He still does as he is told. He thinks he knows what will come. He feels bewitched. Somehow detached from his own mind. He can only be in admiration of Armitage's striking and snowy skin against the black fabric of his uniform.

Hux loops his belt around the back of Ben's neck. Hux's pants are fast slipping of their own accord after the belt has been removed. His own trousers drop, hanging on the curve of his knees. Ben's teeth grind as the icy leather meets his skin. 

“What do you desire?” Hux asks him.

Ben pauses. Such an ignorant pause has its cost: Ben feels the cold belt fasten around his neck… like a collar. He gulps, he tries to watch Hux's face instead of letting his gaze wander to the General's bared legs that are inches from Ben’s lips. 

“What do you desire, knight?” Hux repeats, his voice cutting the air.

“You…” Ben answers in a whisper, his eyes wide.

He feels Hux pulls softly at the belt, Ben’s new leash. It is enough to pull a small gasp from his lips.

“Who?” Hux mockingly asks once more.

“Y-you!” Ben exclaims in a strangled yelp. He wobbles on his knees.

He watches as Hux’s expression turns especially wicked. The General hastily pulls down his underwear. He is already hard... his manhood thick, the colour of it having deepened. Ben finally brings his eyes lower. He stares at Hux's length... his clear arousal ... his manhood is nearing Ben's face. 

Ben stares up at Hux's face again, towering over him, his life in Armitage's clenched fingers, in the form of that leather line, the cool buckle tapping his Adam's apple. His chest heaves... he feels himself… lapsing into a madness. A fever. Fervent desire when he did not expect this in the first place. Any of it...

Hux carefully pulls Ben closer by his new collar… Ben has no choice but to press his face to Armitage's member, the tip of which, proceeds to touch on Ben's heated cheek. His eyes remain locked with Hux's, still in surprise, or is it perhaps wonder? 

“Would you like to be given the privilege to taste your Emperor?” Hux teases in a snake-like tongue. 

Emperor?! Ben almost snorts but he cannot possibly joke. Not when they are so close. Not when Hux's belt is around his throat. Ben’s breaths grow short and shallow. He is surprised by his own reactions... His peculiar will to obey. He nods, a small movement, considering the column of his neck is caught in a collar.

~

“Tell me how much you want this…” Hux provokes. 

He doesn't necessarily expect Ben to be willing... but gods condemn him, after waiting so long, Armitage will be satisfied. 

“Please…” Ben responds in a whisper.

A weak plea… for so strong a man. His pleas are sweet notes of music to Hux's ears. Vengeance, even a different vengeance altogether, is sweeter. He pulls the belt just a centimeter tighter… 

“Again!” 

Hux cannot help himself. He must hear Ben yield to him again. 

Ben groans as the belt tightens further, his fingers leap to it's hold, though he doesn't yet dare to pry it from his flesh.

“Please!” He exclaims, near-breathlessly.

Hux is unable and unwilling to wait any longer. He guides himself to Ben's lips.

He is rough, unrelenting, he thrusts himself ceaselessly against Ben's mouth. He makes sounds abandoned to reckless pleasure. If this is a dream, let him never wake. He cannot remember ever experiencing a delight quite like the conquering of his man who has spent the years asserting himself over Hux, beating him, making him feel like dirt... just like every other man in the accursed galaxy. He shudders, his lips parting, eyes lifting to the ceiling as Ben sucks his member, rolls his tongue over the flesh… 

“Yes…” Hux moans, now shameless, utterly, utterly shameless. “Do your duty to me, Knight. Do your duty… to your Emperor…”

~

Ben barely has space to breathe, his mouth and tongue spasms over Hux's manhood as Armitage is merciless, pushing to the back of Ben's bound throat over and over. Ben gasps, he tries to swallow, only swallowing on Hux's shaft, making Hux tremble, Ben feels the vibration... it gives him an odd satisfaction. He loops his tongue over and over Hux's flesh, making him quiver even further above him. Ben knows: he can still possess a certain control, if he desires it. 

Hux is panting, low groans and heavy breaths sounding uncontrollably from his lips. He pulls Ben even closer and Ben gags, his body twitches below Hux as Hux weaves a hand into his thick hair, pushing his face even further forward. A small, muffled, needy gasp or moan escapes Ben as his hands lift to Hux's thighs, perhaps to further support himself. He struggles, his air being almost cut off completely, yet, paradoxically, he does not want to pull away. He rests himself against Armitage, a soft cry erupting from him sounds against Armitage's manhood, only increasing their now combining pleasure. Ben must breathe… He doesn't know for how long he can hold on...

“All... the years you've silenced me…” Hux thrusts again, even harder this time. “How... does it feel, Ben?” 

Without warning, Hux savagely pulls away, his grip on the belt loosening. Ben stumbles forward. A trail of saliva and... something else more viscous drips from his lips. He tries to catch his breath, he smiles a wretched and profane smile. A challenge in his expression as he feels a heat grow in his chest and he hungrily licks his lips. He doesn't know what he feels as his knees continue to press against hard tiles. Embarrassment? Anger? Hunger? Pleasure? All four? He is speechless. He coughs, Hux's taste along his tongue and lips.

Hux comes upon him almost instantly after. He knocks Ben down while he is distracted, pinning his wrists over his head, his legs coming over his to keep him still.

Ben inhales sharply as Hux pins him on his back, so quickly, so unexpectedly. Ben is a plate for him to feed on... 

Hux chuckles darkly. Ben is shocked to see the General so abandoned to instinct and madness. Is he not a man of logic? His grip on Ben's wrists tighten as he leans closer, his lips close to Ben's ear, allowing him to whisper: 

“You ought to be punished for your treachery and insolence, Ben Solo…”

Ben gulps down the traces of Hux's taste and his own saliva. He tries to shift under Hux's hold. As Armitage's hot breath tickles his ear, his eyelids flutter, his hands have made tight fists. He does not know even what to make of it. He is so overcome... it is so different to anything he's known... 

“A-Armitage…”

Hux attacks the area of Ben's neck between his ear and the belt around his throat with grazings of his teeth and tongue. Ben starts to writhe, but Hux's hold doesn't lessen.

“You will address me by my title.” Hux orders. 

There's a threat in his tone. A bitter poison hidden behind the scent of sugar on a decadent dessert. 

“Yes,” Ben answers him, his eyes half-lidded, “Emperor…”

“Now…” Hux licks his lower lip. “kiss me.”

Ben blinks. He still cannot move his arms. He reaches his head as far as he might, crashing his lips willingly upon Hux's. A voice in his mind screams at him. What is he doing?! Why is he giving in?! Hux will never, never let him forget this... but does Ben even want him to...? Hux's lips are hot, as soon as Ben touches his tongue against Hux's, he delves his tongue into Ben's mouth as his member had done.

Hux’s teeth catch on Ben's lip. He tugs at the petal-like flesh for a moment before Ben is finally released; both his lip and his limbs are freed. Hux's gloved fingers also find the fastening of the belt, pulling it free from the column of Ben's neck. Ben sighs in something between relief and pleasure... He rises from the floor.

Hux is already standing. He pulls forward a chair with a small grinding sound, tutting as he does it. Ben knows better than to relax. He stiffens, awaiting Hux's next move. His next command...

“Don't think you can escape the rest of your punishment so easily…” Hux confirms. 

The severe General sits in the chair, his belt still tight in his hand. He beckons for Ben to come nearer. Ben, despite his better judgement, hesitantly and cautiously moves forward until he is standing in the line of Hux's sharp, oceanic eyes. The flame-haired General's eagerness, evidenced in his bared privates, is so hard to ignore... Ben knows this is... very unlikely to be a good idea.

Hux lifts his fingertips to the waistline of Ben's underwear, pulling it back, only to let it slap with the softest sting against his skin… Ben endures, he stands as still as he might. Tensed like before, with anticipation. A moment later and Hux is pulling down Ben's underwear, revealing what they both know is between his thighs. It is… It has risen... Hux gives Ben a knowing smile.

“See? You cannot hide, Ben.”

Ben’s cheeks are hot as Hux observes the sign of his gluttonous delight. His secret, now revealed. 

“I'm done hiding.” Ben retorts stiffly.

“I am pleased to hear it.” 

Hux’s leather hand curls fast and unexpectedly around Ben's cock. Ben hisses softly as he grits his teeth and clenches his fists. It is the only way to stop himself crying out, or begging again. Hux seems to drink in even the most subtle of his reactions. His expression as smug as ever.

“You're still hiding Ben…”

A low cry of alarm is ripped from Ben's lips as he feels the snapping sting of the belt across his posterior by Hux's hand.

“That's better…”

There is only so much Ben can take before he bites back. His teeth still grit together, though his eyes narrow into dark slits of rage, insubordination and his remaining shreds of dignity evident in that single look on his face, in how he towers over Hux, despite Hux's grip on his sensitive member. 

“You're…” Ben takes in a trembling breath, his words formed in a snarl, “You're sick…”

Ben winces, already knowing what will come: he is struck again across his behind, much harder this time. Some sound between growl and a yelp escapes him. The flesh burns… the fire of their shared emotion, but the pain is so swiftly overtaken by Ben's arousal, established in the movement of Hux's other gloved hand as he still continues to pleasure Ben, between his legs. 

“But…” Ben gulps, a sweat breaking over his brow as he tries to gather his words, a near-impossible task. “But that's what I like about you…” Ben dares to admit.

Hux's movements now work in a rhythm on Ben's manhood.

“Go on…” 

Ben struggles to keep his breaths even. His words grow heavy on his tongue.

“You... you do what must be done.” Ben offers, “Damn the consequences. You're like me. You take... what you want…”

Hux grip grows tighter as it takes all of Ben's self control not to whine. he has forgotten: he was not supposed to hide... 

“What has your Emperor told you about hiding, dear knight?”

Ben shakes his head. A small, frantic movement as he bites his lip to stay silent. It does little to help him when Hux takes no notice, slapping the belt on Ben's reddened skin once more. Ben groans, his knees shake as once again he is resorting to begging for release and mercy.

“Please!” He exclaims more loudly than he would have liked. He lowers voice to a whisper. “Please…” 

Hux's rhythm on Ben's length grows faster now. 

“What would our armies think of you now?” Hux's chilling voice taunts. “Pleading your true ruler like the little boy you are?”

Ben’s eyes widen. A flicker of fear ignites, making his skin crawl… what if this is all a trick? If they are being recorded… his reputation! But Hux has won already. He's already driven him so close to the edge, and Ben, damn him, is greedy. He cannot think of armies or an Empire. He can only think of Hux's obscured, leather touch… and his pace! The very sensation that has taken Ben over, as if his body is no longer his.

“Ohhhh…” He moans. “Oh force... H-Hux…”

His hand is drawn away, leaving Ben in agony, in pleasure not properly fulfilled. How can even he be so cruel as to deny him this?! Ben had forgotten again: he had not used Hux’s self-assigned title.

He whines fully in frustration, Ben lifts his hand to pleasure himself, only for Hux to grasp him with a slick glove around his wrist, stopping him. Ben bares his teeth at the General's smarmy face…

“EMPEROR!” Ben corrects himself in a shout. “Emperor! PLEASE!”

At first, Ben is convinced by that mischief in his steel eye and the crooked line of his full lips that Hux will not hear him. Yet only a second later, to Ben's obvious relief, he resumes. 

“Thank me.” Hux sneers.

Ben sighs softly, but is now quick to obey.

“Thank you…” Hux's pace distracts his words once more as his blood pumps almost violently in his body. “My Lord… th-thank you…” 

“Am I reaching your limits, my pet?”

Ben can only nod. He is now beyond speech.

“Are you close?” Hux continues to pry.

Ben makes inaudible sounds of sheer ecstasy as his answer. He nods again, he pants like a starving hound, but Hux’s patience wears thin.

“Do you think you're going to start speaking ENGLISH any time soon?!” The General snaps at him.

“YES!!” Ben exclaims, far louder.

He has lost himself… Lost to the tension building… his desire mounting...

“You have done well tonight.” Hux tells him.

Ben quivers. He tries to speak further but no words can find him. He drowns in this: In Hux… in his touch.

“Very well…” Hux adds. He continues, only increasing his speed.

Ben cries out, finally reaching his pinnacle of pleasure, he feels a red-hot wave of glorious abandonment and surrender to lust as he ejaculates, splattering the space between them, he sways on his feet... 

Hux couldn’t be less impressed by such a climax. He scowls at Ben. He is as immovable as a suit of armour.

“Look at you.” Hux spits, his eyes scanning over the cum stains Ben has made on his coat… on the floor... “Making such a mess.” He removes his coat and gloves, tossing them down to meet the splattering upon the tiles. “You will clean this up.” Hux harshly commands, “If we want to keep your little time with me a secret from the Order…”

Ben shakes his head. He leans on the wall for support as he dabs his arm over the sweat on his forehead.

“D-Don't…” Ben warns, his voice is thick with loosely concealed desperation as well as darkness.

If Hux shows anyone… tells ANYONE...

Hux stands from the chair, taking Ben's chin in his now-bared hand. The only warm touch of gentle skin…

“You lusty hound.” Hux scorns. “I know you, Ben. You are dirtier than I am... and I despise myself. Can you blame me, now, for taking some leverage from you?” 

Ben’s blushing face crumples into a vicious mask of anger. His strong hand fists at the collar of Hux's shirt. 

“You…” He growls, “will keep your mouth shut… or I will personally sew your lips together with my own needle.” 

He throws Hux away. Gathering his own pile of clothes on the floor into muscular arms.

“Is that how you thank me?” Hux jeers from somewhere behind him.

Ben snorts. He should be going… but he pauses before he reaches the fresher compartment. 

“... Thank you.” 

His thanks is blunt and only spoken under his breath but perhaps it is enough. For the time being. He can only hope that Hux will not make him regret this...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
